Between Your Wings or Fangs?
by Mrs. Brokenheart
Summary: Elizaveta & her friend were buried alive and their servant brought them back Now they are seeking revenge on those that throw them in that cold tomb on the first place Only the servant holds the key and the answer for the question that are about to be ask


_Thank you for coming here and read! Enjoy. This story belongs to a friend of mine and she gave me the permission to post this since she doesn't have time to write at this moment. I give credit later. This is pure imagination okay..._

_Hetalia or the plot of the story doesn't belongs to me…sadly rated T_

_Okay here we go! And if you feel something leave a review!_

_

* * *

__September 18, 1614_

It was midnight. The bricked streets were empty. The rain was heavy and the sound of it falling in his black coat echoed through his ears. The only light was the fire on his torch, but because of the rain it was barely visible. He curses under his teeth when his feet get stuck into mud. He waited a moment and lifts his gaze to the sky. His eyes sparkled under the lightning that was falling as well. He sighs, a white cloud forming in front of his pale face. It was around September, autumn just started yesterday, but it has been really cold since August.

"I hate been your servant" he says grinning his teeth in disgust, but quickly continued with his walking down the street, of course watching not to get stuck in a muddy puddle once more. His steps abruptly stop in front of a locked iron gate, which some iron letters read 'cemetery'. As soon as he opens the gate he heard their screams and loud bangs under those wooden coffins. He disgusted grunts as the thought of seeing them again cross his mind, but there's nothing else he can do. Slowly he enters this shadowy world where supposedly the decease rest and go to a better world, at least that's what their loved ones believe. He stops and sighs again; looking around making sure that no one followed him or the gatekeeper wasn't around. He closed his eyes breathing deeply as the cold wind and rain drops caressed his face, but he quickly came to reality when he heard the screaming once more.

"Coming, I'm coming! Holy crud, please, enough with the kicking already!" He hastened his steps and continued with his previous walking. When he reaches the mausoleum he was tired and breathless. He sits on a nearby dried tree and looks to his surroundings. He places one of his hands on his knees and tried to stop his constant panting. When his eyes looked to his front he realized that he had venture deep inside the cemetery because the iron gate wasn't visible anymore. He shook his head before gazing at the mausoleum door. He can't believe he's doing this if he knows he is free from their clutches. He stands in front of the door and opens it. He makes two steps inside and stops on the door's threshold. Water quickly run through his feet making its way downstairs, which he follows with the biggest disgust in his life. As he continued making his way the bangs and shouts were getting louder and he knows exactly why, but he smirks at the idea that both of them are in constant pain since last two weeks. His steps echoed inside the room each time he stepped on the puddles of water, each time getting closer to the two crypts where all the yelling came from.

"I said that I was coming" his green eyes sparkled as he raises the torch he carried to light the silver plate place on top of the grave, which read: _"Elizaveta __Héderváry, Duchess of Hungary, 1614"._ "Open it, hurry. Is a demand not a request" she gives a loud bang on the wooden coffin. He slowly places the torch on the floor, making sure water wasn't around it and then he proceeds to move the headstone. Moving the headstone he sees the wooden coffin, but before he makes a move to open it he took a look around and saw what it look like a cross engraved with a knife on the wood. The one that draw it did more than four attempts to make it right, like to make sure the woman couldn't come out without help.

"Why should I help you my lady, if I know you won't be able to come out?" he coldly says as his hands covered with white gloves caressed the cross engraved on the coffin. "I gave you your immortality, remember? She yells as she gave another bang at the wood, which makes him jump a little. "I just came because you didn't let me sleep during those two weeks" he jumps off the coffin and proceeds with the opening. "When I get out of here I will hit your head with my frying pan"

When he removed the gravestone a woman with long brown hair and sparkling green eyes came out. She was wearing a forest green velvet dress, decorated with silver embroidery. Her arms were covered by the long sleeves of the dress as well as her legs; the only thing visible was the tip of her black boots. Smiling she extends her pale hand to her servant, that was on his knees because of the salvage way she came out of her tomb. He quickly grabs it, lowers his eyes to the floor and kisses it, hiding his antic look. Quickly she slaps his face with her other free hand and shakes away her other. He only looked at her with an angry face, swallowing some words he wanted to say. "How about you help my friend while I search for my frying pan" she holds tight his chin.

"Whatever you say my lady" he says realizing himself from her grip. He quickly stands as she walks away. Again he grabs the torch and goes to the other crypt and lights the silver plate, which read "_Feliks Łukasiewicz, Prince of Poland, 1614_". He did the same procedure as before and again he saw the cross engraved. "Do we have to?" Elizaveta nods. He then finishes his task.

"Like, about time. I was like, suffocating in there y'know" a young boy, which golden hair reached his shoulder said. "Don't worry we will find and kill those who closed us in here" Elizaveta says as she gave a hug to the boy.

"I have everything in order. I know where they are" both of them broke the embrace and smiled. "Good work. We will have to wait a few years before all the situation clears out" Elizaveta says helping her friend to get out.

* * *

_Okay thank you for reading and review…__and I need your opinion for the next chapter…what do you readers want? Gendebend or pure Yaoi? Your opinion matters…review_


End file.
